Reborn
by Sirius Amore
Summary: Takes place after "Grave". Joss Whedon/Muntant Enemy owns all but the plot.


Reborn  
  
Sirius Amore  
  
1 Ch. 1  
  
"You bloody bloke. I wanted to get rid of my chip not have a bloody soul!" Spike yelled at the demon.  
  
"Really vampire. I thought you wanted to be as you were. I cannot grant humanity so I gave to you the next best thing. You now have your soul back. And it will never leave." The demon walked closer to Spike, "It may be the day here but back in Sunnydale it is night. Time to return home William."  
  
With a flash of light Spike was forced from the cave in Africa back to the graveyard in Sunnydale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Buffy, you goin' patrolling tonight." The brunette, Dawn, asked her sister.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to come to Dawnie?" Buffy replied smiling.  
  
"Just Dawn. Now that I am a slayerette I want to lose my nickname. Yeah, I want to go."  
  
A few moments later the two were out of the house and making their way to the graveyard to check out the newest graves.  
  
"So Dawn are you okay from what happened?" Buffy asked her sister halfway to the graveyard.  
  
"With Willow you mean. Yeah I'm okay." A few moments later Dawn asked a simple question, "Do I whine too much? I mean when people die. Do I seem that I can't do anything without tears?"  
  
"You've gotten a lot better. It's just that you went through a lot."  
  
Dawn was the first one who was in the graveyard and while walking around she caught a glimpse of platinum-blond hair walking towards a crypt.  
  
"Buffy, Spike's back." She whispered pointing over to where Spike was.  
  
"Great. Why the bastard have to come back here of all places. Couldn't he have stayed wherever he was." Buffy said with a glare.  
  
"Aren't you at all curious about where he was. I want to know. I know that you hate him but he was the only one out of any of you who would do things for me. You saw how upset I was when Clem told us he had left."  
  
"Fine. Go on. I'll be right behind you. I guess it wouldn't kill us to find out what had happened with him. Plus he doesn't know about what happened here."  
  
Dawn set off at a run with Buffy walking rather quickly behind her. "Spike!" Dawn yelled as she reached him. "Where in the world have you been?"  
  
"Hey bit, what are you doing out here? I was in Africa." Spike knelt down to give her a hug when he saw Buffy. "Slayer, are you letting Dawn patrol with you now? Took you long enough."  
  
"Why were in Africa Spike?"  
  
"I'll tell you in later Dawn. Where is the rest of the gang, how is everyone?"  
  
"You really want to know. After you tried to rape me I told Xander what happened. Warren then came by and shot me. I was the lucky one." Buffy said standing away from him.  
  
"That nerd tried to kill you. I will make him pay."  
  
"That is not possible. Warren is already dead. He shot Tara and killed her."  
  
"Pixie? She's dead?"  
  
"Yeah. So Willow went back on the magicks and went after Warren. She found him, flayed him, and burned up his body. She then went after Andrew and Jonathan. Anya, since she's a vengeance demon again teleported there and was trying to get them out. Willow went psycho, tearing apart the building. I got there and got Jonathan and Andrew out. Xander-"  
  
"Wait, Red killed someone?"  
  
"Yeah. Xander took a cops car and we went to the Magic Box. Willow took control of a semi and almost killed us but she drained. She went to Rack's killed him and almost changed Dawn to an energy ball again."  
  
Spike looked over at Dawn, "Red was going to kill Dawn?"  
  
"I guess. Willow then got us to the Magic Box and was trying to kill Andrew and Jonathan but Anya had a protection spell going. Willow made herself superstrong and in order to prevent her from more murders she and I fought. She really beat on me and then Anya when she noticed what Anya was doing. She was going to kill me but Giles showed up."  
  
"Your Watcher is back. Good."  
  
"Yeah. There was a coven in Dover that told him about Willow and Tara so they gave him their powers. Giles bound Willow and then I told him had been going on. But Willow got free, sent a fireball after everyone and I ran off to help them. Dawn and I feel into a hole, Xander got knocked out, and Jonathan and Andrew ran off. Anya came by and told us that Giles was dying and Willow was off to end to world."  
  
"Time in the life of a slayer: Angel, Adam, Glory, Willow. Never imagined that Willow and Angel would have that one in common."  
  
"She sent these earth demons after me and Dawn so we both had to fight them. She is awesome with the fighting. But it was Xander who saved the day by telling Willow he loved her. Giles supposably gave her the true essence of magick so Xander could do it. Willow's back to normal and Giles is teaching Dawn some fighting and some white magick."  
  
"So why were you in Africa?" Dawn asked quietly.  
  
"To get my bloody chip out." Spike said averting his eyes.  
  
Buffy started to back away and Dawn just stared at Spike with a look of horror in her eyes.  
  
"My God, you two are so bloody jumpy. Don't worry, the demon played me for a fool. He gave me back a soul instead." Spike said looking at the two.  
  
Buffy started cracking up, Dawn and Spike just staring at her. "You always gave Angel crap about having a soul and now you have one. Wait, you aren't going to get a broody like Angel are you? And you can't lose it right?"  
  
"I won't get broody and I can't lose it."  
  
"Come with us to the Magic Box. We are putting it back together, it kinda got destroyed."  
  
"Are you sure I'll be welcome there? I mean I got a lot of apologizing and explaining to do. First, sorry bout trying to rape you Buffy. And Dawn I am very sorry about leaving you."  
  
"You told me you wouldn't leave me even if everyone else did." Dawn said.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
  
"Then come to the Magic Box. Please."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stay here. I'm going in first. I need to ask Giles if the phone still works." Buffy went into the shop and waved. "Hey everyone. Um… something happened. I won't explain it but I do need to know if the phone still works."  
  
"Yes Buffy, that was the first item taken care of." Giles answered wiping off his glasses.  
  
Spike heard this and he and Dawn went into the Magic Box as well.  
  
"Bloody good to see you lot. I guess both Englishmen decided to come back." Spike said looking around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Spike? It was a lot better when you were wherever you were." Xander said glaring at him.  
  
"I admit I deserve that one. I'm sorry about what I did to you and Anya. And Red, I am so sorry about what happened with Tara. Buffy told me."  
  
"I'm going to ask nicer. Why are you here. What is it that you want?" Giles asked.  
  
"I have to tell again. Fine." 


End file.
